


Bitten by the Big Bad Wolf

by Swan_Queen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Queen/pseuds/Swan_Queen
Summary: This is my entry for the RedQueen Work exchange for 'Thekingisagirl' who asked for RQ smutt ,fluff or the promt bite.





	Bitten by the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKingisaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingisaGirl/gifts).



> This is my first story so I'm sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy

Finishing up my shift at Granny’s a smile makes it way on to my face, excited that I get to see Regina. She normally come to the diner for lunch but she didn’t show up today which was disappointing. I missed talking with her today I love having lunch with her it’s one of the few times we get to be together without Emma, Snow or Henry. Don’t get me wrong I love the kid but I also enjoy alone time with my girlfriend and tonight was the first night we would be spending alone together.  
After I put the last of the dishes away I start my walk towards the door and out of the diner ignoring Granny’s warning about tonight being a full moon. I slowly start to jog to Regina’s house my smile growing bigger with each step I take. Once I reach the house I smile as I pull out the Regina gave me last week as a gift telling me ‘that it was the key to her heart ‘but I also knew it had another purpose. As I walk inside I take my shoes off and follow the apple cinnamon scent of my girlfriend into the kitchen and lets my eyes roam over body taking in every detail like the way her hair slightly curls and the way the light hits her olive toned skin.  
Regina turns around and faces my crossing her arms under her chest making her boobs look bigger than they are. “Hello there, my Queen” I say as I close the distance between us and places my hands on her hips pulling her close against me “Hi pup” she replies and rests her head on my shoulder as I kiss the top of her head. “How was your day at work? Did Snow bother you at all today?” I ask knowing my friend doesn’t approve of my relationship well really no one does only Henry and Granny approves of us. I feel Regina nod against my shoulder “My day started out but then around noon Snow Charming and that stupid Blue fairy came into the office accusing me of using magic to make you love me” she answers me softly “They kept saying there’s no way you could love me and you deserve more than I could ever give you…. And I know what they are saying is true Pup I don’t deserve you, you deserve so much more than me. Someone who can give you everything and anything you want without all the disapproving looks” she cries tears falling down her cheeks and onto my shoulder making me frown because she’s starting to believe the lies they are telling her “That’s not true you’re perfect my queen and it’s me who doesn’t deserve you!” I yell getting upset. How dare they make my queen cry they have no right. I wipe away my queen’s tears not wanting her to cry anymore and places my hands on her cheeks “forget about them my queen I don’t want them ruining our date night, they don’t deserve that power over us. “I say watching my queen smile “you’re right let’s enjoy ourselves can you set the table I need to finish dinner its almost done” I nod and grab the plates and sets the table for our date the smell of Regina mixing in with the smell of steak and peppers as she confines to cook is enough to make my mouth water. “how was your day Ruby? I’m Sorry I missed lunch today” she asks as she finishes cooking and brings the food over to the table dishing out food for the both of us as grab a beer for myself and a nice bottle of wine for her and pours her a glass before we both sit down for dinner. “It was good and there’s no need to apologize I know it wasn’t your fault that you missed dinner.” I answer and start eating as dinner carried on without too much of a conversation. Both of us enjoying the silence and each other’s company. After we finish eating I load dish washer and join Regina in the living room in the ‘Cuddle Chair’.  
The ‘Cuddle Chair’ has the softest plush fabric and its basically an oversized loveseat and just the perfect place to cuddle hence the name. As I sit next to her I wrap my arms around her slim waist pulling her closer to me and deeply inhaling her scent, she smiles and looks up at me “what movie doyou want to watch tonight? I brought the Avengers and Girls Night?” she asks me as she twrils my hair around her fingers. “We Can watch the Avengers my dear I know how much you love super hero movies and is the biggest comic book nerd I know” I smile teasing her and selecting the movie on the remote hitting play to start our movie night.  
As the movie goes on the sunlight fades as the sun sets and the moon rises, I feel the wolf clawing at the surface wanting to claim Regina as ‘mine’ and mark her. I pull her onto my lap and rest my head on her shoulder my wolf begging me to bite her, to mark her as my mate. I slowly kiss her neck feeling and hearing her heartbeat faster and faster. “Regina are you okay” I ask her seeing the light blush cover her skin as she nods her head” Y-Yes “she answers quickly and looks me in the eyes “Ruby I need to tell something” she says softly. I look at her confused and worried that she’s going to tell me to get lost that she doesn’t want me anymore but what happened next blew me away. My Queen My Regina got off my lap and went down on one knee. “Ruby Lucas I love you with all my heart you have made me happy and taught me that I could be loved and that I could be accepted for who I am and my past so please ruby will you marry me?” she asks pulling out a beautiful diamond ring that has ruby surrounding it  
“Yes! Yes!” I yell jumping up and pulling my queen into my arms holding her close and before I can stop myself I bite down hard on her neck my inner wolf howling at its newly marked mate. I quickly pull away ashamed of what I just did seeing a small mark of a howling wolf wearing a crown start to form on her neck where I just bit her. “Regina?” I say quietly afraid she’s going to be mad at me. “I was wondering what was taking you so long to do that Ruby I was beginning to worry that you didn’t want me as a mate “She smiles and kisses me sliding the ring onto my finger.

The End


End file.
